Critters: Life with Lee
by HordakFanatic
Summary: This take place during and after Critters 2 on how Lee survived the attack and how she has fallen for Charlie Mcfadden and now living a happy life with him. Charlie Mcfadden X Lee, contains some language, graphic violence and a couple of scenes of sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

This take place during and after Critters 2 on how Lee survived the attack and how she has fallen for Charlie Mcfadden and now living a happy life with him.

Critters (C) New Line Cinema.

2 years has past since the incidents on Grover's bend occur and yet some Krite eggs are left behind in a chicken coop of the Brown family where Charlie Mcfadden has joined bounty hunters Ug and Lee, going around saving planets, catching bad guys and Charlie has found something more meaningful.

After a bug hunt with an alien monster on some unknown planet then left in the spaceship as Lee becomes the pilot, Charlie Mcfadden was putting away the corpse of a vicious monster in a collection of heads in a freezer kind of thing. "Oh i hate that part" he shuddered. Ug who still has Johnny Steel's form was cleaning his gun while Lee whom is piloting still hasn't found a form he/she hasn't found the right self yet.

Ug uses a communicator thing which he presses the buttons after hearing an alert on it then sees Zanti's image by them, whom is an odd looking alien being. "Ah bounty hunters, have you completed your mission?" he spoke.

"Oh yeah we wasted it, check out the head on this sucker!" said Charlie whom wanted to show what they caught. Zanti replies "fine, however we have discovered that an earlier mission remains incomplete. The G-sweep indicates that there is still residual krite life on Earth".

"G-sweep's wrong" said Ug then Chuck says "No way your holiness, i was there! i saw it all".

"The G-sweep is not wrong, the council is very nervous when it comes to the krites. They are a lethal plague and must be wiped out, pay for the Hexapod shall be withheld until eradication of krites is verified" spoke Zanti.

This interests Charlie which means he could be going back to Earth, "There must be no doubt" said Zanti whom the transmission hologram disappears.

Chuck looks at Ug then says to him, "Does this mean we are going back to Earth?" he said. Then Ug has a determined look on his face with a yes then Lee turns the ship around heading back to Earth.

4 hours later.

As Lee is flying the ship, Ug is reading something of a book in an alien language he could read and Charlie taps his shoulder, "Say Ug..uh how come you look like that Rock and Roll musician while Lee is still a nothing-face?" all concerned on why Lee hasn't found a form.

"Because this body fits! when i saw that singer on the screen i knew it was the right form for me as i believed this was the most comfortable form ever and this body fit good. Lee stays nothing face until finds the right self, can't live in the wrong self" he says to Charlie.

Ug looks at Charlie feeling concerned as Chuck has mixed feelings "Charlie quiet!" he said, then his friend Charlie replies "Just thinking", "thinking what?" said Ug.

Charlie spoke "Oh, you know about going back to Earth the whole time", Ug replied "Don't want to?".

"I don't know! on Earth, i was a big nobody and i had one friend and he was just a kid" said Charlie. "Brad" replied Ug as he knew of the boy since he and Lee first met Chuck and his young friend.

"Yeh! you wouldn't just leave me on Earth would you?" with Charlie all concerned. Then Ug smiles and says "Charlie bounty hunter". Those words made Chuck felt really good inside as he finally has other friends at last, "Why yes! Charlie bounty hunter. You guys are ok you know that?" smiling with joy with those nice words he was spoken to and they are 38 hours away to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the ship as Charlie sleeps on a little bed which there are 3 beds with Ug piloting the ship and Lee sleeps in the second bed as he/she is resting. Chuck is asleep as he finds himself in a dream where he sees a beautiful woman being attacked by a Mantis-like alien monster and then he comes to the rescue then blasts the shit out of that creature, she thanks him as she takes off her clothes to reveal her nice round breasts and nice red bush since she is a redhead. Then she gets down to blow him as he smiles as he moans" then away from dream he is sleeping as he wants to find love.

Lee is asleep as he/she is an androgynous faceless alien being who needs to find the right self unlike last time which he/she kept turning into other guys but needs to find one that fits good. He/she has a secret crush on Charlie but needs to find a beautiful form to get with him.

On Easter sunday afternoon after the Krites have hatched from their eggs in Quigley's shop whom killed the owner and has killed the sheriff dressed as the easter bunny, Brad and Meg wanted to find retired former sheriff Harv who knows about the situtation as he wants to get away from the town and chickens out.

The spaceship arrives on Earth as it descended from the heavens lands in a field, Charlie comes out of the ship first as he squints from the harsh kansas sunlight then walks around all free by the road as there is a playboy magazine right there, "Jeez i am home" said him all happy then checks out the playboy magazine which he hasn't read in 2 years. Ug and Lee come out as Ug squints in the sunlight shining by him, Lee would squint if he/she had eyes.

The two bounty hunters walk towards Charlie then notice him looking at a picture of a sexy nude blonde centerfold with nice breasts as he oogles, Lee becomes fascinated with the magazine as he/she/it believes the girl in the centerfold or the covergirl would be an excellent form. Charlie looks at them both and feels sheepish then puts centerfold back in magazine to show them the magazine.

"Oh, hi! this here is American culture...good readin', good good articles and nice ladies" he said as he looks back at the magazine, Ug looks at his friend Lee as he says "transforms" then Lee nods as he/she looks at the covergirl of the magazine as he/she transforms for his/her head is glowing blue pulsing.

"Oh no, Lee...no no...don't look at me Lee..no" as Charlie is in panic thinking his form would be taken again as he covers himself with the centerfold then Lee looks at the centerfold which is good luck for him/her as he/she shakes his head and body trembles.

The head stops glowing then head stretches to make face/nose eyelines as his/her flat chest develops swells as he/she is growing breasts, the ass gets bigger with hips widening, crotch area flattens to form a vagina, pubic hair grows on vulva, skin turns human color, Stomach turns slim with fat going above to chest to make the breasts grow out of the suit bursting out. Lips form on face as red lipstick appears there, beautiful blue eyes form with eyelashes/eyebrows above, nose turns female with face becoming beautiful, blonde hair grows above head. Body slims and goes down from tall to right size, his/her clothes tear off leaving "her" in a thong and Legs form to be shapely even arms too with female nails growing as transformation is complete. Lee is in the form of a gorgeous exotic topless nude woman with bare legs and a thong on which Lee was wearing all this time.

"She" opens her eyes then feels her face then looks at her hands all amazed and looks at her chest then feels the body and then her jaw drops in aww looking at Ug, it's the right self Lee has been looking for and wasn't happy being in guy's bodies in the first adventure and needed a beautiful female form the whole time yet is unaccustomed to the breasts but she knows she will have them for a long time to get use to them, yet there is a large staple in her torso copied from the magazine.

Charlie begins to fall in love as hearts are around his head and eyes as he oogles at her then looks at her staple then the magazine then looks at her up and down as love has struck his heart. She raises her eyebrows of the staple then pulls it out then utters at Lee and Charlie "Body fit!" confirms it's the form Lee has wanted.

"Body fit alright" spoke Charlie as he smiles at her as he admires and loves her. She says to Ug and Chuck "Kill Krites" then walks away topless and has beautiful bare legs and blaster in her arm as she has found the form she wanted as Ug follows her as they walk off. Charlie has her suit up and goes after them as he runs to Lee "Hey guys, what up? Yo Lee, Lee you are gonna need this" as he walks to her.

"Now stop right there fellows, stop there Lee, you just can't go out in public with your beautiful new breasts shown in public, there are some laws for public nudity and you should put this on" said Charlie.

"Alright Charlie, but thanks for the form you helped me find as all this time i needed a beautiful form thanks to your magazine" said Lee as she puts on the dominatrix garment as she looks beautiful. "Oh wow Lee, you look gorgeous" said Ug then Lee says "thanks Ug, now let's continue on shall we?" she said politely.

"Most agree" said Ug then Chuck says "Ditto, let's go kill some critter bastards".


	3. Chapter 3

The trio's blasters at tracking down Crites yet heading to the house of Brad's grandma is where that 16 year old boy has the communicator and Brad with Grandma and Megan are dealing with an intergalactic pest as they try to close the kitchen door. Brad gets up stairs to get the communicator but it's not in his suitcase then goes down stairs.

"Where's the communicator?" said Brad then Nana responds "What communicator?".

"The one the bounty hunters gave to me!" said Brad as Megan struggles to get the door closed with Nana she replies "bounty hunters?", Brad stands there and says "You know the space guys, the good ones".

"Oh, oh the little remote control it's on the TV" said Nana as she goes to the TV as outside Ug and Lee prepare with their guns, Brad grabs the communicator saying "No Nana, it ain't the remote control! this isn't the remote control" as Nana, Brad and Megan are pushed aside as the Krite is about to attack then rolls as they scream then Brad pushes the button.

BOOM! the blasts from the guns blows the shit out of the door and the critter across the wall. Being a smooshed green goopy fur mess on the wall, then they look at the opened door to see Ug and Lee approaching inside.

"Those bounty hunters!" said Brad as he gets up to greet them, "that was fast" said Megan.

"More Krites?" said Ug then Lee says "yes, got more krite problems?" she said.

"Oh yes, a shitload more!" responds Brad as he shakes Ug's hand with him smiling at Brad happy to see him, "Boy i'm glad to see you" said Brad.

Lee nods smiling "And what about me?" then Brad shakes her hand "You too and whoa you look gorgeous" he says to her, "thanks.." she said as he thinks she looks sexy wearing that dominatrix suit. Brad smiles too "Nice to see both of you" then the two bounty hunters leave "These guys are great" said Brad.

As Ug and Lee walk out of the area to go out to kill some crites, Charlie is behind them then Brad stops as he gets out then sees Charlie in front of him, "Charlie!" exclaimed Brad all surprised as he has not seen his friend since he disappeared and moved to Kansas City with his family.

"Brad!" said Charlie all happy then hugs him then his friend is surprised he is dressed up like a bounty hunter, "Look at you! you are dressed up like one of them" said Brad.

"I am one of them! i am a bounty hunter...it's true, i work with them" said Charlie, "are you still..?." said Brad as he does impression of drinking a bottle. "Nah nah! i don't need that crap anymore, up in space i am somebody i have a job and a meaning" replied Charlie.

"So i guess your not gonna stay around here right?" said Brad.

"No, probably not! but i gotta go where the cosmic winds blow me, i gotta go where no man has gone before" said Charlie looking up in the sky.

"Well it's good to have you back Charlie" said Brad as he patted his friend's shoulder, "Even if it is for a little while" he said more.

Meanwhile at the Grover's Bend Gazette as Mr. Morgan whom is Meg's father is working on a stuff of "Sheriff died in bizarre tragedy", until he hears an odd animal-like noise. Then sees by an airshaft by the floor there is a critter that comes out, Mr. Morgan is terrified then throws the garbage can of his two the critter then puts in a file cabinet to the airshaft then puts more other things to hold the creature.

On Ug's radar on his blaster he says "Hmmm...krite activity by that restaurant" as Lee follows him even Charlie whom has a laser gun similar to a handgun but shoots lasers instead of bullets. The trio walk as there is crowds of people outside the restaurant terrified of the critters inside there, everyone is in aw that the bounty hunters are there approaching the restaurant as a nerdy dark haired glasses wearing guy named Phil who is the manager comes to Ug.

"Hey wait! please kill those pesky creatures for us" he said to Ug then Lee responds "Already gonna do it" as Ug pushes the guy, while others are murmuring with some saying "don't go in there".

They go inside as Ug does a ladies's first kind of manners as he opens the door for his partner to get in then goes in especially Charlie, there is country sounding music playing and the Critters are having a feast and a ball in the restaurant.

One Critter is squeezing ketchup at one critter then some are bobbling the salad as Charlie steadies his pistol then Ug's blaster-top pushes up then Lee's blaster-top pushes up too as she smiles ready to kill the monsters.

A couple of the critters hop on mustard as a small bit of mustard hits Ug's right hand, yet as the critters were having their fun they stop and say "OH SHIT!" all of them all startled. Ug blast one of them first then Charlie shoots a couple in the middle then Lee third. They just shoot the shit out of them, one critter panics in a corner.

As two critters are having fun on top of the grill Ug blasts them to kingdom come, Lee shoots salad bobblers and Chuck shoots one critter eating hot dogs. One critter snarls as Lee blasts the top of it's hair clean right off making it look like Larry from Three Stooges and looks into a mirror saying bitchin' in alien subtitles then Lee blasts that critter into the fryer then it screams as it's hairless now and suffering.

Ug and Chuck blasts some more critters yet a few of them get together to form a single ball then tumble out the door into the streets as it rolls as some people move away from that triple critter ball then one farmer with a pitchfork tries to stab it but it gets to his stomach.

Inside the Grover's Gazette as Mr. Morgan is calling 911 to send state patrol "Operator, give me the state patrol! i want you to send everything you got, this is from the Grover's Gazette..i can't hear you all i can hear is static" as some critters are on the phone polls then one chews on a poll then gets shocked/zapped as the phone line is down.

Meg, Nana and Brad in Meg's truck is finally by her father's work place then gets inside.

"Oh daddy are you ok?" said Meg who is frantic, "Oh you were right Brad and Megan! the critters are real" spoke her father. Then Brad makes a shh sound "Do you hear that?" he says all worried then something is slowly moving in a pile of rubble by the air vent.

"Let's get to the door" said Mr. Morgan all determined then a bit of the critter comes out from the rubble as the 4 are quickly getting out then the critter shoots a quill to Mr. Morgan's neck then Meg and Brad help him by his arms as they close the door.

"Brad! Weasley, Weasley help us" he spoke to one of the local punk teens who was age 18 as he darted off in his jeep in panic to get the hell out, "You chicken shit!" said Brad.


	4. Chapter 4

As Wesley is driving on his way out of town, there seems to be phone lines by the area down then he checks to see what is going on as critters are there waiting behind the polls.

"Oh shit!" said him as he panic and turned his jeep back then the krites laugh to make sure the plan goes nice and easy as it's happened to the east and west roads out of town. Everyone is now inside the churches for safety and shelter until the critters are all killed.

Outside the Hungry Heifer restaurant which looked damaged from Charlie, Ug and Lee as Charlie is shown with a hot-dog with mustard/relish/ketchup as he made after blasting those krites eats it as he needed a bite to eat as Lee comes out with a cup of ice tea which she drinks as she likes Earth tea, Ug squeezes a bottle of ketchup then throws the bottle away.

Brad with Nana and Megan approaches the three bounty hunters as Brad squeaks "Ug and Charlie, what just happened?" then Ug who is dusting off his arms of dirt says "krites feed together, eat like a family, they love meat! it's a bad habit". Nana says to Ug "You guys don't eat meat don't you?" as she is a vegetarian organic food lover Grandma you know. Charlie throws away the hot dog.

Then the Hungry Heifer manager budges in as he is mad that his restaurant is damaged and isn't gonna thank for the hard work the trio did "Hey who the hell is gonna pay for all this? look at the mess you fellows made!" all mad faced at the three bounty hunters. Lee is appalled she wasn't thanked for and for all the hard work done to save the guy from critters as she gets a little pissed off.

Charlie stands in front of her to keep her calm "Lee lee! no no, don't don't! you did said body fit earlier, this guy didn't mean what he said!" as he is preventing Lee from triggering the transformation power as she accidentally triggers her transformation power as her face/head glows blue then she shakes as she is transforming by accident with her anger. Brad/Ug/Nana/Meg and Charlie are witnessing the transformation.

Her long beautiful blonde hair sucks in to turn dark, her beautiful face/nose turns male-like, adam's apple forms in neck, hair grows on arms/legs, ass turns male flat, her beautiful round breasts suck in the chest becoming pecs, eyes turn brown, hips turn male and penis and balls grow out from vagina and is now in the form of the nerd. Charlie was so in love with her that he is now disgusted she is now the nerd by accident.

"He" blinks "his" eyes squinting then the nerdy guy scratches his head then Lee takes his glasses so he can see then says to Ug "kill more krites" in a male voice rather than female voice than before. He looks at the nerd with that "I'm a mad rebel" look then Charlie is disappointed when Lee turned into the guy by accident as now he is gonna follow Lee to get him turn back into the model later in which the model was the right self for Lee afterall with the body fit Lee said earlier.

"Uh..i gotta go Brad" as he goes after Lee for he is in love with Lee but the she version of course and needs to get Lee back to the comfortable right self again. Lee sees a tumbling krite then shoots it then sees another rolling but misses as Charlie is right behind him while Ug is by a farmer's supply store (one of the 4 ones) as he shoots at the roof of a building with krites there.

4 hours later as it's 7:30 at night as it's dark and quiet out there at one of the local churches where Reverend Fisher did his sermon is at, Brad is outside then Meg startles him. "Oh didn't mean to scare you" said Meg then Brad said "That's Ok but i'm sure those bounty hunters killed those little hairy cockroaches...sure is quiet".

"Maybe they are all dead!" she said then Brad replies "I wish! it's like they are teasing us or something, i just wish i knew whey are" all concerned he is.

Then by one of the local video rental stores called "The Vision" as this story is set in 1986 afterall, Chuck is after Lee then says "Lee?" then finds him standing there staring at something as Lee thinks in his head "hmm this body has not fit me well like the other one, maybe this could scare off those pesky critters" as he shakes/twitches and shakes as Charlie says "Lee?..Lee?" then head glows blue as he is starting to transform and shaking.

"Uh...what are you doing?" said Charlie smiling then sees a cut-out of Freddy Krueger then panics "No no no! Lee please" as he pulls out the playboy magazine he carried with him to make Lee go back to his right self "Hold on Lee, hold it!" as he shows the centerfold in front of Freddy's face "This is the one, now this! now this is your right self afterall" said Charlie.

Lee transforms as his big nose turns small/feminine including face as his short dark hair grows long turning blonde, lips form red lipstick, skin turns smooth with legs and arms turn hairless, legs turn shapely as do the arms, hips expand including the ass, Adam's apple disappears, feet become more arched, fingernails become feminine, eyes turn blue, cock and balls go suck inside body to become vagina/ovaries, sperm cells turn into egg cells and chest develops those beautiful round breasts again making Lee the right self once again, head stops glowing then "She" takes off the glasses.

"Thanks!" said Lee as "her" voice is now female again then Charlie says "Don't mention it!", "kill krites" she replied as she is determined to hunt down more krites. Charlie is looking above saying "Oh thank you, oh thank you god!" as he stares at her as he is definitely in love with her.

She walks around to find some critters then a critter snickers/laughs at her then tumbles around, she blasts it but misses then the krite tumbles into an alley as she is slowly walking to find that critter, she smiles and sees by the end end as there is a door in front of her and some crates. She hears a tumble by a cardboard box as she is about to blast then sees it out as it laughs then there is about 7 critters surrounding the area then they attack her as she screams.

Four of them are at her arm then one by her leg then by her other arm as she lets go of her gun as the arm gets severed pulling the trigger killing a few of them as she gets them off then runs in the door in front of her to get inside some store then shuts the door.

"oooh it hurts like a son of a bitch" she said as she yells again as Ug comes out from a store then runs to the still shooting blaster sound with echoes of her scream as does Charlie.

"Sweet Jesus! what was that?" said Sally who is a local reporter for the paper.

Lee is inside of a building which looks like an office as she is bleeding badly on her arm area that got severed, she closes her eyes and concentrates on the arm to get a new arm. The severed part is growing new muscles, bone, tissue and all that as a new arm has just formed complete with nails formed then she smiles as she got it back.

Ug outside is concerned at the back of the place where her arm is hidden, "Lee" said Ug then Charlie follows up besides him as he says "What happened? where's Lee?" he questioned all concerned.

Ug takes a look under a crate only to see a blaster there plus Lee's severed arm then Ug is shocked by this with jaw drop and emotion hitting him as he thinks his friend is dead then he screams in pain and agony as his face glows blue then devolves his face looking like something out of Altered States showing previous forms he had taken changing back to a no-face.

"Oh no!" said Charlie all sadden by both Lee's death and Ug becoming a nothing-face again as Ug is sad/broken as Lee has heard Ug's scream from outside as she is inside the place. The two with Sally lift up Ug's arms by their sides to take him to the church.

"What was that? Ug?" said Lee as she nervously had to open the door quietly as there's no one there then she quickly picks up her blaster where the arm was. She goes out quietly to find some critters.

Inside Reverend Fisher's church it seems Sal and Charlie have arrived with Ug then Brad who is sitting on a row gets up then is concerned of who this blank faced bounty hunter is.

"Charlie! what happened?" he said.

"Lee's dead!" said Charlie as he and Sal sat Ug down on the 5th row bench.

"Well...what happened to Ug? is he ok?" said Brad all concerned.

"He ain't breathing" said Sal.

"That's ok he don't have a mouth anymore" said Charlie then sits down on the bench with Ug all broken and sad thinking his friend is dead. "Oh look, i'm very sorry Ug that Lee is dead! i will miss him...i mean her? whatever, Lee was good looking afterall and did said Body Fits when Lee found what he or she was looking for". Ug did not spoke as he is saddened, "Try and transform Ug" he said to him.

Ug looked at Chuck then looked down and depressed, "Ug i'm not a good enough bounty hunter to do it by myself" said Charlie then Brad sees Ug is broken still.


End file.
